Impossible
by pretentious-emo-kid
Summary: All ten chapters posted now. Don't want to give too much away, but it's Tate, it's cute and funny, and will hopefully make you go 'awwww'. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't anything or anyone in any way related to NCIS

A/N: Just to try something new, I am posting this entire story pretty much simultaneously. Even so, I'd appreciate it if you dropped me a review every couple of chapters, just to give me an idea of your opinions.

Anywho, if fluffy far-fetched Tate situations with lots of banter and confused McGee are your kind of thing, read on. If not, well, read on anyway you misery guts…

Lol. x

More than just a bump on the head

"She's taking this very well," noted McGee.

"She's strong," explained Gibbs, at the same time as Tony saying, "Delayed shock."

The two men turned to look at one another.

"She's strong," nodded Tony, quickly.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Inside her room, Kate's head was spinning. She couldn't get her head round it. One minute, she had been getting on with her life as normal, and the next, she'd lost about a month of her life. All from a tumble off a stepladder.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"The apocalypse is nigh," gasped Tony.

McGee followed his sightline. Gibbs was approaching them from the other end of the corridor, with three coffee cups, very skilfully grasped in his hands.

"I thought some refreshment was needed," he explained, as he handed the cups out.

"So, _you _bought _us _coffee?" asked McGee, amazed.

"Don't get used to it," was Gibbs' only reply. "Tony, I can see the back of your throat."

Tony closed his mouth and took his coffee.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Oh my God," whispered Kate.

The doctor stayed sympathetically silent.

"Wait, that's impossible."

"What do you mean, Agent Todd?"

"I mean, I don't remember…" she paused abruptly, suddenly realising. "I don't remember," she said again, quietly. This time, the confusion in her voice was replaced with horror.

"Do you need some time alone?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Intrigued??? I know I've used Kate amnesia before, but it's vital here for the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Sick Days

Kate studied her reflection dubiously in the mirror. She had never have thought it possible, but she was seriously wishing that she didn't have to go into work. She had remained at home for the entire duration of her week off, and yet she felt more tired and tightly-wound than before.

Sighing, she reminded herself that work would probably manage to take her mind of things.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

It didn't.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, she felt her arms creep around herself self-consciously. Never before had she felt so vulnerable, as though everyone around her could read her thoughts.

"Welcome back, Kate," smiled McGee.

"Hey, McGee." She did a pretty good job of smiling back.

"What's wrong, Kate?" asked Gibbs.

Damn, she thought. Damn him and his creepy psychic abilities. "Nothing," she replied innocently. She considered adding an excuse for her obvious weariness, but being unable to think of one, she simply sat herself behind her desk, waiting for direction.

She did not have to wait long, because it was only a few moments later that Tony arrived, still chewing on his toast, muttering apologies and excuses.

"Right," said Gibbs, and he began to relay the details of the phone call he had just received from an old cop friend with a bizarre case for them.

"So fetch the truck," he instructed Tony. Tony nodded as he caught the keys.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs studied Kate. He was worried about her. It was her first day back, and she already had that end-of-week look about her. She was a shade too pale, a fact that she had hidden so skilfully with her make-up that he was the only one who could spot it, and she was quieter than usual.

He wanted to ask her about it, but she had already lied to him once that morning, and he not seen any signs that she would not do so again. Instead, he contented himself with stealing well-disguised glances at her when he could afford to take his eyes off the road.

He noticed a thin line of sweat around her forehead, and the slightest of green tinges was creeping over her face. He decided to turn into the gas station at the side of the road.

"What are you doing, boss?" asked McGee.

"I forgot to have breakfast this morning," he replied simply.

He had barely switched the engine off, when Kate clambered over McGee who was sat next to the door, explaining that she was going to use the bathroom.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Corn flakes didn't look half as appetising the second time round. Retching at the smell, Kate flushed the remains of her breakfast away, and for what must have been the hundredth time that morning, turned to study her reflection in the mirror. This was becoming an almost obsessive habit. Her observations told her that she was now even paler, but otherwise her appearance was not too horrendous.

"Kate, are you still in there?" It was Gibbs.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Anybody else in there?"

"No. It's just me," she said, confused.

She was even more confused when Gibbs proceeded to enter the toilets. "Gibbs," she exclaimed, "This is the ladies' room!"

Gibbs simply shrugged nonchalantly, and Kate marvelled inwardly, at how a man, who was so unconcerned with what people thought of him, could be so…_cool_.

He retrieved a bottle of recently purchased mouthwash from his pocket. "I thought this might come in useful," he said, knowingly.

Grateful, she took the bottle from him. "I think I have the 'flu," she lied fluently, having rehearsed it in her head during the journey. "I didn't want to mention it, because I was bored as hell at home, and I didn't want you to send me back again." She grinned.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's much better to throw up at work," he said sarcastically, but he smiled back. "I'll give you," he studied his watch, "Forty seconds, and then I want you back in the truck."

She nodded and watched him leave.

Then reminded herself, once again, that her life was a hopeless mess.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is where the story really starts. The previous chapters were dull, but necessary to set the scene.

Questions and Lies

"Hey, Abby."

"Kate!" Abby squealed happily, as her friend entered the lab.

"Wow. That was…high-pitched," laughed Kate, shaking her head, as though trying to dislodge something.

"Which of my many powers do you need to take advantage of today, then?"

"Memory," replied Kate, "Because my mine is driving me nuts."

"Okay," said Abby, massaging her temples, "Shoot."

"In the weeks leading up to the accident, do you remember me mentioning a guy at all?"

Abby frowned, and Kate could almost see her mentally viewing the time period in question. Eventually, she answered. "No, I don't remember you mentioning any guys."

"Not at all?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Just a thought I had. I mean, it would be pretty bad if there was some poor man wondering why 'Kate from the coffee shop' still hasn't called."

Abby laughed. "Well, you didn't say anything to me, but you might want to ask the others, just in case Mr Coffee Shop really fell for you."

"Good idea."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"I thought it was my turn to buy lunch," said Tony, spotting the bags in Kate's arms.

"I wanted some fresh air, so I figured it made sense to pick up some food while I was out."

"And when you say food," said Tony, "You mean _which _variation of Tofu crap? 'Cause there's one, that if I shut my eyes really tight, I can pretend I'm eating warmed up puke…"

"Relax, Tony," she smiled, pulling burgers out of the bags, "I went to MacDonald's."

She left Tony's lunch until last, kneeling beside his desk, and gripping his wrist. "Have you got a second?"

"Is this some kind of 'junk food for sex' arrangement?" he smirked.

"No," she replied, punching his chest, "I need some information on one of your areas of expertise."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"I thought you needed to ask me about something I was an expert in."

They were stood in the elevator, having first activated the emergency stop. Kate had asked that they talk somewhere private.

"Oh come on DiNozzo, you keep a stalker worthy track of my love life. If anyone knew about a boyfriend, it'd be you."

She looked carefully at him. His expression was unreadable. She thought she saw elements of embarrassment, and, even stranger, of guilt in it.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you," he said after a pause, but I don't remember you mentioning any dates or anything. You could ask Abby, though."

"I already have."

"Oh," said Tony, obviously hurt that he wasn't the first person she'd asked, after all. "You probably just weren't seeing anyone."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"You know, Kate, we could still finalise that 'junk food for sex' arrangement."

She punched him again. "In your dreams, Tony! And don't wink at me – it's creepy."

She started the elevator back up, and in another few seconds they were apologetically vacating it for a handful of agents waiting on the next floor.

"Between Agent Gibbs, and now Todd and DiNozzo, that freaking elevator never seems to be running," moaned one of the agents, when they thought that the 'Todd and DiNozzo' in question were out of earshot.

Kate and Tony looked at one another, and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Inappropriate

"Okay, I _know _it's my turn to buy lunch," said Kate.

"I know," replied Tony, "But you got it yesterday instead. You can't say I'm not fair."

Mimicking Kate, he left her lunch until last, kneeling beside her desk to hand her a salad. She eyed it suspiciously. "Tony, I already said no to food for sex."

"I know, but you do owe me a favour, and I promise you won't have to be naked for it."

"What kind of favour?" she asked; her eyes still narrow.

"My dad's throwing this fancy party in a few days time, and he's asked me to come."

"I thought you and your dad didn't –"

"We don't, but he likes me to come to this kind of thing every so often. That way he gets to look like he didn't completely mess up with me."

"Okay, but what's that got to do with me?" she asked, confusedly.

"Would you be my date for it?"

"Why are you asking me? I can't imagine you having any trouble getting a date that didn't hit you."

"Oh, there are plenty of girls that'd look great on my arm, but this is my dad…they…wouldn't understand. Please, Kate."

She hesitated, but nodded. "What do I need to wear?"

Tony shrugged.

"Well, what are you wearing, Tony?" she asked, impatiently.

He described his planned outfit, and she nodded in understanding. "Little black dress," she said, almost instantly.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"You look pretty," said Tony, as she slipped into his car.

"Thanks…and before you ask, no, you're not making any improvements."

Tony smirked at the memory she referred to. "I should completely quit law enforcement and become a stylist," he mused.

"Start the car, Tony."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate squirmed uncomfortably in her kitten heels, as she watched Tony's dad subtly, but mercilessly humiliate his son at every opportunity. In fact, after a couple of hours of hours of it, she resorted to grabbing Tony's hand and virtually dragging him out to the cold seclusion of the gardens.

"Tony, I –"

"Don't feel sorry for me, Kate. I'm used to it…_really_. It doesn't bother me."

She was silent for a while, searching for the right words. Eventually, she settled on cupping his chin in one of her hands, looking into his eyes, and saying, "You are twice the man he is, Tony. Don't you ever forget that."

Tony stared in surprise at her uncharacteristic outburst, before catching her completely unawares, and kissing her.

Kate was shocked to find that her body did not protest against Tony's actions. On the contrary, she found herself pulling him even closer to her, kissing him for all she was worth.

They stayed like this for some time, until Kate slowly pulled away.

"Tony," she whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I can't feel my feet."

Tony laughed, and she found that, like the kissing, that it was infectious. Giggling, she took the jacket he offered her, and slipped it on, laughing even more at the enormity of the garment on her slim frame.

"Shall we go back to the car?" asked Tony.

Kate nodded, and then shook her head, and then, quite suddenly, began to cry. She had been enjoying herself. She had been so happy, that she had completely forgotten.

"What's wrong, Kate?" asked Tony, concerned at her bizarre mood swing.

"Oh, God. Tony, you remember when I asked you if I had been seeing anyone before the amnesia?"

"Yeah…"

"Tony. Oh, Tony…I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, this chapter is a little more complicated to navigate than the others. Basically, it's a series of flashbacks explaining what the bob is going on.

Present

_Past. _

You remember when…

"What? Oh my God? How long have you…what…when…?"

"_Agent Todd, are you aware that you're pregnant?"_

"_What?!"_

"_You're pregnant. The baby would have been conceived about three weeks ago.."_

"_Oh my God," whispered Kate._

_The doctor stayed sympathetically silent._

"_Wait, that's impossible."_

"_What do you mean, Agent Todd?"_

"_I mean, I don't remember…" she paused abruptly, suddenly realising. "I don't remember," she said again, quietly. This time, the confusion in her voice was replaced with horror._

"_Do you need some time alone?"_

"_Yeah. Yeah, I do."_

"Oh, Kate." He held his arms out, allowing her to press herself into his chest, and sob into the folds of his shirt.

"Kate, I've got confession of my own," he said nervously. He wasn't sure whether she could hear him over the sound of her sobs, but now that he had started talking, he couldn't shut up. "Kate, I think I'm the father."

"_Oh, come on, Tony! Since when have you been into chick flicks?"_

"_Would I ever lie to you, Kate?"_

"_Er, yeah!"_

"_Look, I've wanted to see that movie for weeks. Why don't we go together?"_

"_Are you asking me on a date, Tony?"_

"_Maybe."_

_NCIS NCIS NCIS_

"_Against all my expectations, I had fun tonight."_

"_So you'd be willing to go on another date?"_

"_Yeah, I guess I would."_

"_Great, but Kate?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can I pick the movie next time?"_

"And I did pick the movie, and then we… Anyway, it was all going great. And then…"

"_So, what's going on, doctor?"_

"_Health wise, Agent Todd is perfectly okay, but she has little to know recollection of the last five weeks."_

"_We'll she ever remember it?" asked Tony._

"_Maybe, but you should prepare yourself for the possibility that she never will."_

"Oh my God, Tony. What are we going to do?"


	6. Chapter 6

When the rain starts to fall

Neither of them felt quite ready to talk. So they were silent.

They were silent as they made their way to Tony's car.

They were silent as they drove back to Tony's apartment.

They were silent as they made their way through his dark apartment to his couch, and they were silent as they sat, lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually, Kate felt ready to talk.

"How long have we been staring at this wall?" she asked.

Tony brought his wrist up to his sightline. "About twenty minutes," he replied in a monotone.

"Ready to stop?"

"No."

"Okay."

Twelve minutes later, Tony spoke. "Kate, I like you a lot. I care about you a lot. Sure, if you'd asked me this morning if I wanted to have a baby with you, I'd have told you that you were crazy, but now…well, I'm willing to try and make this work. If that's okay with you."

"That's great with me, Tony. It's exactly what I wanted to hear, but are you sure that's what you want? I mean, you, well you're…"

"A chauvinistic, commitment-phobic ass?"

"Well…"

"I don't run away from my responsibilities, Kate. I can't promise I'll make a perfect dad, but I'll try."

"Thanks, DiNozzo," said Kate, reaching for his hand.

Tony looked at her, and pulled her into a hug.

And that was where they found themselves when they woke up the following morning.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As I'm not American, I reference a British store later. Needless to say, I do not own Gap.

Scared? Terrified

Once again, Kate and Tony found themselves making the most of the emergency stop button.

"What's wrong, Kate?"

"How do we tell Gibbs?"

"Does he have to know?"

Kate didn't even grace that particular piece of Tony stupidity with an answer, instead choosing to simply raise her eyebrows.

"Well, it'll obviously have to be you who tells him," said Tony.

"Why?"

"Because he won't shoot you."

She had to see he had a point there, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"We'll tell him together."

"With me using you as a human shield. Okay, works for me."

"Why don't we do it gradually? Just start off by telling him that we're dating, and then by the time we build up to the baby thing…"

"You'll be the size of a house."

"_Actually_, I was going to say, 'he'll be half expecting it, anyway'. Why? Do you have any better ideas?"

"No."

"So, we'll go with my plan."

She hit the button to start the elevator again.

"You know," sulked Tony, "I liked you better when you weren't pregnant."

Kate's retort taught Tony that he was probably going to sustain quite a few bruises before this baby was born.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"You know," said Agent Fairweather, to his colleagues, "I'm thinking of asking for a separate elevator to be put in. Just for Agent Gibbs' team."

"Lighten up!" yelled Tony.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"So, basically, we're now seeing each other."

Gibbs' head snapped up, to give Kate the iciest look she had ever received.

"DiNozzo, Todd, I have rules for a reason. _Especially _Rule 12."

Oh God, thought Kate, he's using my last name.

"I'm-pregnant-with-Tony's-pre-amnesia-conceived-baby!" She babbled, quickly.

Gibbs was silent.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Well," said Tony, as he crouched beside Kate's desk, "So much for telling him gradually."

Gibbs was still outside, most likely recovering from the news.

"I'm sorry. Still, it could have been worse; he didn't fire us."

"That's true, but that slap almost took my head off."

"Sorry," she said again. "Though you have to admit, after that, telling everyone else will be a walk in the park."

"Maybe, but can we please leave that for a little while. I'm still reeling from the first announcement."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

That evening, for the first time since the beginning of her pregnancy, Kate wandered into a place that terrified her.

And half an hour in the 'baby Gap' section taught her that she would have to have at least six infants, because baby clothes are just way too adorable.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a little McAbby chapter – but not in a particularly shippy way. xx

Holmes and Watson

"You know what's weird?" asked McGee, as he and Tony wandered around a neighbourhood that, most delicately put, was not somewhere you'd want to find yourself unaccompanied at night.

"What?" asked Tony, impatiently.

"How much desk-work Gibbs has been giving Kate, lately. And do you know what's even weirder? Kate doesn't mind."

"Probie, the only thing that's weird around here is the size of your nostrils."

McGee's hand crept self-consciously to his nose.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Tony? Why has McGee just been sticking his nose in my face, asking me to give him my opinion on it, 'as a woman'?"

"Because I've convinced him that he's got freakishly large nostrils."

"Why?!"

"To distract him from wondering why Gibbs hasn't let you out in the field in over a fortnight."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and he's probably going to start noticing the extra weight soon."

"Oh…we're going to have to go public, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Crap. Still, it's your turn to tell."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Abby turned her music down a little. Her impeccable sixth sense told her that someone was approaching her lair. It was McGee.

"Abby, what would you say was my worst feature?"

"Oh, definitely your nostrils."

McGee turned scarlet, and Abby struggled to refrain from smiling. Kate had of course informed her of Tim's bizarre insecurity, but he didn't need to know that, now did he?

Changing the subject, McGee asked, "Have you noticed anything strange about Kate lately?"

Abby stopped smiling, and frowned. "Yeah, she's definitely been acting weird." 'And what hurts most, is that she hasn't told me why', she added silently.

"So you don't know what's going on, either?" said McGee.

"No," she replied shortly, throwing a pencil at him.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"McGee, you are not supposed to remind a girl that her best friend is keeping secrets from her."

"Sorry."

"That's okay. I can't stay mad with you too long. You're just too damn adorable. She paused thoughtfully, "You know, McGee, we should do some investigating…"

NCIS NCIS NCIS

McGee glanced quickly at Kate, before looking back down at the paper in his hand. It was a torn corner from his notebook, on which, Abby had scrawled,

_Mission: Find out what the deal is with Kate._

_Rendezvous tomorrow morning in my lab to_

_discuss findings._

So far, he had noticed nothing of any use. He hoped that Abby would have more luck.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate was just trying to ignore McGee's curious looks, when an IM popped up on her screen.

_Drink __ tonight? My treat?_

It was from Abby. She had a quick mental glance over her schedule, before deciding that seeing Abby out of work was exactly what she needed. Not that she'd actually be able to drink any alcohol, of course.

_Love to. Where and when?_

Abby smiled at the screen. Phase one of her perfect plan was complete. She could feel an evil genius laugh coming on.

_Usual place. Seven o'clock._

Kate typed her reply and closed the window, feeling strangely cheerful and care-free for recent times.

_See you then. x_

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Considering the amount of ill-will they had provoked from their overuse of the elevator, Tony and Kate were holding their secret meeting in a not-so-secret, but empty corridor.

"Do you want to come to my place for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to, Tony, but I'm going for a drink with Abby."

"A drink?" He frowned at her.

"Oh, give me a _little_ credit."

Tony wrapped his arm around her, and after planting a kiss on her lips, said, "I trust you."

"You'd best do," she pouted.

Just around the corner, McGee's jaw was somewhere near the ground. Man, did he have something to share with Abby.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"So, why have you been acting so weird, then?"

Kate struggled not to choke on her cranberry juice. Abby was certainly to the point.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. Lately, she was worried at the ease with which she found herself lying to people she was close to.

Abby was different to other people. She did not bother pointing out the lie that she had immediately spotted; instead, she turned away, a genuinely hurt look on her face. It upset Kate, but this wasn't just her secret any more, and Tony certainly risked more ridicule than her, if it was revealed.

At that moment, she was distracted by a thin stream of cigarette smoke snaking over from another table.

"Won't be a minute," she sad to Abby.

Abby watched curiously as her friend made her way over to the other table. After Kate murmured to the smoking man for a couple of seconds, Abby saw as he stubbed the cigarette out quite amicably. Kate smiled her thanks, and came back to Abby.

"I hate smoke," she explained, as she smoothed her trousers, and sat down.

Abby simply nodded – her curious mind ticking.

"Don't you want some wine or beer or something?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay with juice," replied Kate.

Abby nodded again. Man, did she have something to tell McGee tomorrow.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"So what do you guys want?" asked Kate.

Abby and McGee had excitedly lured Tony and Kate down to the lab to interrogate them about their findings.

"Well," said Abby, pressing her fingertips together, simply because she had no beard to stroke, "We've…observed a couple of things, and our conclusion is that, either that you're alien doubles of Tony and Kate, you communicate through saliva exchange, and you're intolerant to smoke and alcohol…"

"Or, you're having a baby together," finished McGee, with a slightly exasperated look at Abby.

Kate and Tony exchanged glances.

"Er…take us to your leader…?" said Tony hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Pregnant Thingys

Tony placed the ridiculously heavy box on the floor, feeling sweat begin to gather on his forehead.

"You know," he said, or rather, grunted, "You have a _lot _of stuff."

"I know, Tony. I know." Kate stretched out luxuriously on the couch, smirking widely.

"And you really can't help?"

"No," she said. This was the best thing about it all. "No heavy lifting. It's a pregnancy thing."

Tony glared at what he was sure was an unnecessarily enthusiastic smile on Kate's face, and continued moving her things into his apartment.

"Stop grumbling!" she yelled after him, as he made his way through to the bedroom.

"Since when does pregnancy give you super-human hearing?" he muttered under his breath.

"Since now!" came an amused voice from the next room.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

One of the cutest quirks to Kate was the fact that it was possible to have a pretty coherent conversation with her…while she was asleep. She talked so much in her sleep that the first night after she moved in with Tony, he had been close to picking her up, and dumping her on the couch, simply for some peace.

However, they had now been living together for almost three months, and he was beginning to find the habit strangely endearing. With his head propped up on his arm, he watched as she wriggled about under the covers, and twitched her nose, and he understood how she could be so calm and collected during the day; she spent the entire night tossing and turning, and muttering about strawberry ice-cream.

"Take the blue car," murmured Kate.

"Okay," he replied, settling back down onto the sheets, and resting his hand on her pregnant belly.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate inhaled deeply as she stood over the hob. Although she had breathed the same smell every day for the past month or so, she still couldn't stop appreciating it. Her morning sickness had been relatively mild, but her cravings were relentless. And, everyday it was the same longing.

"Garlic," she heard Tony note, sniffing as he came through the door, "Again."

"I've put it in bolognaise today. You don't mind do you?" she asked worriedly, coming to meet him as he peeled his coat off, and hung it up – a habit she had forced upon him, after tiring of picking it up off of the floor where he had previously been happy to throw it.

"_No_. I love garlic," he assured her, leaning over to wipe a smear of tomato of her cheek, and silently vowing that once the baby was born, he would never look at a clove of the stuff again. "I brought that chocolate ice-cream you asked for."

"Look at you getting all domesticated. I'd never have thought it of you, DiNozzo."

"Well, keep it to yourself, because I'll deny it all under interrogation."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"It's weird without Kate here," mused McGee, staring over at her unoccupied desk.

"By weird, you mean peaceful? Quiet? Garlic-free?" asked Tony.

"She's driving you nuts?" asked Gibbs.

"You have no idea. The pregnant woman is scary. The pregnant _Kate_ is a different species."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Wow! You really made this?"

Kate studied the home-made mobile, full of admiration.

"Yep," replied Abby, brightly.

"Amazing," said Kate. "I love the bats."

"And when you spin it, it looks like the cats and the bats are chasing each other," explained Abby.

Kate spun the mobile from her pinched fingers, and saw that this was indeed correct.

"So, how's work going without me?"

"Everyone misses you, and there's too much testosterone and fast food flying around the bullpen."

"You wouldn't think I was gone."

The women laughed.

"So, you're definitely coming back eventually?"

Kate nodded as she massaged her suffering back. "Once the baby's old enough. This little girl or boy going to understand that I can be a great mom, _and _have a successful career."

"Have you told Tony that you're already planning to raise his unborn child as a die-hard feminist?" asked Abby, with an amused grin on her face.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Can we really do this?"

Tony's question came out of the blue, and his doubt made Kate's blood run cold for a moment.

"Tony? Are you seriously asking this? Eight months into the pregnancy?"

When he looked at Kate, Tony remembered what it had felt like just after she'd hit her head, and they'd all been so worried about her, and what it had felt like to kiss her, and what it had felt like when they went for their first scan and they had both cried. Or rather, she had cried, he had…had something in his eye.

"You know what? Ignore me. I just answered my own question."

"And?"

"And we can do it."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well folks, this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed my little Tate-fest.

Oh. My. God.

"_Your mom was out shopping with Auntie Abby when she went into labour…"_

Kate dropped the top she was studying, and clutched her belly.

"Action stations, Abby!"

With barely a hint of panic about her, Abby took Kate's arm, and led her out of the store. With her other hand, she reached for her cell phone, and called Tony, who had recently been added to her speed dial.

"Hey, Tony, it's time. We'll meet you at the hospital."

"_I'd been doing paperwork, but when Abs called__, I grabbed my keys to go to the hospital. So, of course, Uncle Jethro and Uncle Tim had to come too…"_

"Kate's gone into labour," shouted Tony, as he gathered up the necessities from his desk.

"We'll meet them at the hospital," said Gibbs. "I'll drive."

"Just make sure you get me to the birth of my child in one piece, yeah, boss?"

"I'll try my best, DiNozzo."

"_You took…quite a while to be born…"_

"Oh. My. God! If you _dare _get me pregnant again in the next thirty years, I _will _kill you!"

"I'll bear that in mind."

"_But then, you were finally there, and you were so…perfect…"_

"Well," breathed Kate, shakily, "Here she is." And she began to laugh and cry at the same time, as she cradled her new daughter.

"She's the best thing I've ever had a part in making," said Tony.

"Do you want to go and tell the others, then?"

Tony nodded and exited the room.

"Right," giggled Kate, to the tiny little person in her arms, "I've finally got you alone. I just want you to know that you will always be loved, okay. There is always going to be someone amazing that you can talk to. Abby can give you fashion advice, and McGee can help you with your homework, and Gibbs…well, he can teach you how to break a guy's nose. And as for your dad, he's the greatest guy you can ever hope to know. So, don't you ever worry about a thing, because we'll always be there for you."

It was then that Tony came back in, followed by Gibbs, Abby and McGee.

"Wow," smiled Abby.

"She's beautiful," said McGee, brushing Kate's arm affectionately.

"She looks just like Kate," nodded Gibbs. "Luckily," he added, grinning at Tony.

"She's perfect," said Tony, simply.

"_And now we've had you for six whole months, and I still can't believe that you're ours…"_

"_Traditionally, you would sing a lullaby."_

_Tony turns to see Kate stood, grinning, in the doorway of the nursery._

"_I tried that," he says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Kate smiles even more; he looks unbelievably cute when he does that. "But she just cries."_

"_I don't blame her," says his new fiancé, smirking in the same way she does every time Gibbs slaps him. The evil, superior smirk that drives him wild._

"_You're a cruel woman, Caitlin Todd."_

"_But you know you love me."_

_And he does._

A/N2: Anyways, if you could leave a review, I would be very grateful. xx


End file.
